Alacazar
Alacazar is a supporting character who will appear in the animated series, Elena of Avalor. He was The last Royal Sorcerer of Avalor. Appearences Sofia the First Alacazar appears in the special, Elena and the Secret of Avalor. Forty-one years before the special, the evil sorceress Shuriki attacked the Kingdom of Avalor and killed the King and Queen. Alacazar cast a spell to protect the remaining members of the Royal Family by placing them inside an Enchanted Painting. To buy Alacazar time, Crown Princess Elena of Avalor faced Shuriki on her own. Shuriki tried to strike Elena down, but the Amulet of Avalor saved her life at the cost of her freedom by pulling her into it. Alacazar found the Amulet and spirited it away while Avalor fell under Shuriki's control. Knowing Elena was the only one who could defeat Shuriki, Alacazar set out to find a way to free her. The Amulet eventually left his possession and ended up in the hands of Princess Sofia of Enchancia, who set out to free Elena and defeat Shuriki. Alacazar likely gave the Amulet to Goodwyn the Great, who gave it to Roland II's mother, who passed it onto Tilly. When Sofia is summoned to the Secret Library by the Amulet, Alacazar reveals himself to Sofia, having turned into a storybook of Elena's history with the last of his magic, and tasks Sofia with finding Zuzo, his chanul, and wishing her good luck. Elena of Avalor Alacazar appears in the show that serves as the special's sequel. His grandson, Mateo, succeeds him as Royal Wizard of Avalor under Elena's reign as Crown Princess, and manages to defeat Alacazar's arch-enemy, the malvago wizard Fiero, as well. Alacazar is later mentioned in the episode, The Jewel Of Maru, as Mateo is looking for a tamberitia to place on Alacazar's altar during the Dia de los Muertos celebration, showing that he believes his grandfather to be deceased, unaware that he lives on in the storybook kept at the Secret Library in Enchancia that Princess Sofia is in charge of. He is mentioned again in "Shapeshifters", when Chief Zephyr takes Cruz to Commander's Rock, a hideout made by Alacazar where the Jaquin history is archived. Later on, it is learned that Alacazar found out about a dark counterpart to the Scepter of Light, the Scepter of Night. Not wanting it falling into the wrong hands, he broke it into pieces, hid their whereabouts in riddles, and concealed the information in the Codex Maru with a spell that rendered the pages blank, unless revealed via a Malvago's dark magic or the Scepter of Light's Illuminate ability. After learning of it, his grandson, Mateo, alongside Elena and Gabe, plan to decipher the riddles and find the pieces before Shuriki, Fiero, and the Delgados do. In Season Three, in the episode "Spirit of a Wizard", Sofia sends the book Alacazar turned himself into, The Lost Princess of Avalor, back to Avalor on request from Elena and Mateo, but upon Mateo reuniting with his grandfather, it is discovered that the spell that he cast to turn him into the book is wearing off, and when the book disintegrates, he will die and ascend to the Spirit World. Though Mateo is able to create a potion that saves his grandfather thanks to his grandfather's help in making it, along with showing a new part of Mateo's lab that allows him to do so, Alacazar sacrifices himself to protect Mateo from Ash and Esteban when they show up to steal the Scepter of Light to use for themselves. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Magic users Category:Grandparents Category:Royal Wizards Category:Ghosts Category:Parents Category:Deceased characters